Everything Comes to an End
by Taylor-Maree
Summary: This is a story that was written for the Cheater Cheater Challenge. It is about Ginny and Harry finding an end to their 'relationship'. That sometimes it is best to get it over with rather than continue on with the lies and what is comfortable.


Author's Note: Sorry, I am sure that you just wish to read the story, however, I just wish you to know that this is my first written fanfic so please don't be too harsh although I would love your feedback. I hope that you enjoy it.

I wrote this for the Cheater Cheater Challenge set out by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff

It has been Beta'd by Michy Drarry Shipper

* * *

'Today is the day,' Harry thought to himself. It was a nice day, well at least Harry thought so however, outside the clouds were gathering. Harry was inside waiting for his girlfriend to get home from whatever she had been doing. It was probably one of those stupid Ministry functions that Harry refuse to go to. Harry looked around one more time. This was the last time that he was going to be here. If someone walked in the only thing that they would have thought was out of place or missing would be his bags that he had placed beside the door. Harry however, noticed all of the things that were missing. Small things such as a statue of a dog that reminded Harry of Sirius these things wouldn't matter to most people but to him they were very important. He had fought with Ginny for hours to have them in the room. She hadn't liked his style so she had designed the house Harry had just had to deal with it. Now, however, it doesn't matter.

Harry sat on the expensive white sofa that Ginny had insisted that they get. He was becoming more and more nervous the more that he had to wait. He didn't believe that what he had to say would shock her. They had fallen out of love a long time ago. Neither of them had said anything about it however. Harry had pretended for a long time that everything was okay that he didn't realise at first that it was happening but Ginny had. That was why she had stalked out 'company' elsewhere. Harry had walked in on her with this 'company' on their bed naked together. He had been shocked at first but upon reflect Harry supposed that he should have seen it coming. Ginny had tried to make everything go back to how it was as she wasn't ready to give up her position as the The-Boy-Who-Live's girlfriend. Harry at the time had been so naïve that he had agreed without realising that this was the real reason that she wanted them to stay together not because she had loved him. He couldn't blame her as at that time they having troubles in the bedroom which was the excuse that she had used for her behaviour. She had promised that it would never happen again. However, it continued to happen over and over again. Eventually, Harry just learnt to turn a blind eye to such activities believing that it was their love that truly mattered not what happened in the bedroom.

Harry sighed as he looked the time. He truly believed that she should be back by now unless of cause she found some 'company'. Harry recalled the exact time that he realised that they weren't together because of love as he believed. Ginny had confronted Harry about her 'activities' and had asked why he wasn't finding some 'company' as well. Harry had been so shocked. He had stuttered saying that he had no idea what she was talking about. She had been furious with him when he said that. She said that he did know that she knew that he knew. That she didn't want to keep pretending when they were in private with no one around and that she didn't want to have to keep trying to hide her 'activities'. She had left there, right in this lounge room. Harry didn't go and find 'company' as she wished well at least not for a few months after he had come to terms with the fact that there was no love between them. Harry had and still does occasionally if there was ever any love or feelings of like between them.

Harry went out into the kitchen to grab some fruit as he continued to think. He now knew that the 'love' that he had for her was fake. He had convinced himself that it was real so he wouldn't have to face the truth about himself. Actually, he didn't realise this until a year after Ginny had confronted him. By this time he had had a lot of 'company' but it had never accorded to him why he didn't enjoy. Originally, he thought that on a sub-conscious level that he believed that he was betraying Ginny. That was not the truth of it however. The truth he found out at a later day. It turned out that he, Harry, was gay. Harry hated himself at first when he realised. Growing up with the Dursley didn't lead to a favourable view on such a topic. Harry soon realised that it was a part of him; that he couldn't change who he was. That there was nothing wrong with him. Draco had help him accept who he was.

Harry heard the floo go. She was here. Harry was grateful he was tired of waiting. Then he heard the floo again. "Shit," Harry muttered to himself. Ginny had told him that they would have the night to themselves. He didn't want to do this in front of other people. He had to now though. His bags could be seen by those that had entered the house as they were in the same room as the floo. He could now understand why Draco's house had a separate room for the floo.

"Harry! Why are you bags out here? Do you have to go away for the Ministry?" Ginny called from the other room. Harry silently cursed himself. He should have known that Ginny wouldn't want to be alone with him. She probably knew or had an idea about what he was planning. Everyone always said that he was obvious that he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"No," He called back praying that this will go easily even with the other people in the room. Harry sighed as he went to enter the other room. He finally saw the other people that were there. Harry nearly decided to back down however he couldn't. He had waited long enough now though and wished to done with it. The other occupancies of the room were the Weasley family minus Percy, Bill and Charlie.

"Then why is it here?" Ginny inquired warily. 'Oh, yes she does know what I am going to do,' Harry thought to himself. Contrast to what most think Harry could be observant and patient when he wished. Harry had always thought that this was his Slytherin side so he generally didn't rely on it that often. Harry looked at each of the member of the Weasley family in turn before he answered.

"That is because I am leaving."

"What are you talking about, Harry? Leaving? To go where and why?" Ginny asked.

"I am leaving to move in with my fiancé," Harry stated clearly. There is no point in hiding the truth anymore. This answer caused an up roar in the room.

"Ginny," Harry said but no one could hear him so he repeated this in a shout. "Thank you. Ginny, you know as well as I do that our relationship had – has no meaning otherwise you would have had more of a response to what I just said. I know that you are not heartless so please don't stop me. I didn't know that everyone would be here," Harry said softly. He knew that either way he would be leaving but he didn't want to cause a major problem. There was another outcry from the others however Ron was the loudest.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME UP TO MY SISTER AND SAY THAT YOU ARE ENGAGED TO ANOTHER THEN SAY THAT THERE IS NO LOVE BETWEEN YOU TWO AS IF THAT IS AN EXCUSE! YOU CHEATED ON HER!"

"RON! SHUT UP!" Ginny roared back. Ginny knew what Harry was doing now. She originally thought that he would accuse of all that had happened between them in their relationship. However, he was giving her an out. She couldn't understand why but she was going to take it. She was smart enough to know when to fold. "Harry is right. In fact I knew about his affair, if that is what you wish to call it, for a long time now. Do you really think that he was able to cheat on anyone? He did me a favour by staying with me for as long as he has."

"WHAT?" Ron shouted.

"Ron, honestly, I am as shocked as you are but it is obvious that this is something that has been going on for a while and this is their choice," Hermione said rationally. Harry almost smiled. He knew he could always count on Hermione.

"Harry, dear, are you sure?" Molly Weasley asked. She had wished that her daughter and Harry would get married so that Harry would be officially part of the family.

"Mum, please! Harry and I haven't been in love or anything remotely near it in years. We continued because we knew that this is what the family wanted," Ginny cut across. Harry had to hold his tongue he would most likely reveal her. He couldn't believe how well she could lie.

"Alright, everyone we need to leave obviously Ginny and Harry need to be alone to work this out," Hermione said. Everyone shuffled out. There was protest from Ron and Molly but Hermione and Mr Weasley grabbed them both to ensure that they left. The Weasley twins were talking between each other which concerned Harry. After they had left Harry turned back to Ginny to find her frowning at him. Harry went to say something however Ginny cut him off.

"Don't worry, Harry, I am not going to try and stop you not after that show anyway. I suppose I should be grateful to you for not mentioning the things that I have done. So, leave and be done with it. However, you should know that I will play the poor broken hearted girlfriend that was dumped because her boyfriend found out that he was gay," Ginny snapped.

"I expected nothing else from you Ginny," Harry whispered as he went to the floo and called out Malfoy manor. Harry believed that the family will eventually accept this however he was more concerned with how he will tell them that he is gay and his fiancé was none other than Draco Malfoy. He supposed that he will have to get Hermione's help on that one because he knew that Ginny would not help him again but that was for another day.


End file.
